Counterclockwise
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: "What? Mama is Papa's fangirl!"..."Awww Man! Why does she keep fainting like that?" When the past meets the present!...coz when it comes to them, only chaos follows. A time-travel fic.(Discontinued)


_**So this idea crept up in my mind when I was watching one of the doujinshis on youtube.**_

 _ **It's just a Prologue for the upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Sarada Uchiha sighed as she sipped on her juice. Boruto was busy playing video game while Mitsuki was reading one of the shinobi arts book.

She placed down her cup as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ahem.."

Mitsuki gave her a blank look while Boruto eyed her with curiosity.

"Sarada! I thought you already left for home."

"No shit Sherlock. I am here, ain't I?"

She scowled as Boruto cowered a bit. Although he won't admit it aloud but her temper scared him greatly.

"What's the matter Sarada?"

It was Mitsuki, who asked softly as Sarada slumped on her chair and grumbled.

"My mom told me to help her in cleaning one of those old Uchiha library, when the mission gets over. I need your help guys."

Boruto's eyes widened with disbelief as he abruptly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"So, that's why you treated us to ramen today. You sneaky Uchiha."

Sarada twitched at this statement while Mitsuki sweatdropped. He could sense a fight coming up, so he interjected to cool off the atmosphere.

"Listen, you guys. Don't argue ok. Boruto, we have nothing better to do today as our mission is already completed. So, let's lend her a hand. Plus…Her Dad is your teacher after all. Think of it as a token of gratitude."

He pointed out precisely as Sarada beamed and thanked the pale boy while Boruto pouted.

"Ohhh Man! Fine. I will do it for Uncle Sasuke."

"Good. Well then I am off."

Sarada grabbed the back of his cloth before Mitsuki could take off and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Where do you think, you are going genius?"

He merely smiled as he removed his shirt away from her grasp.

"Since Mr Uchiha don't teach me, I don't have a reason to go. Goodbye Boruto."

He disaapeared in a poof leaving a teary eyed Boruto and a fuming Sarada behind.

"Shaanaro! I will get my hands on you tomorrow Mitsuki. Just You Wait."

"Nooooo..take me too."

Sarada smacked him on his head as she motioned him to follow.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"WHAT?"

It was Sarada's turn to cry as she kept the receiver of her phone down while Boruto peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Mom's got an emergency at the hospital. So, its just you and me."

"NO WAY…YOU ARE KIDDDING ME!"

His mouth dropped as she nodded half-heartedly.

'Great, he have really gotten himself into mess, this time.'

"Come on then. Let's start our work. The sooner we clean it up, the better."

They both walked down the streets of the Uchiha district in silence. This place always appeared to be spooky and the two kids weren't a big fan of roaming around here all alone. They paused in front of a building as Sarada guided him through the huge metallic gates. A small lawn was present in front and the place looked a lot cleaner than the other house.

"Since, it contains all the ancient Uchiha jutsu scroll and Stuff, my Papa takes a lot of care of this place."

A bulb glowed in Boruto's mind as he devised a new plan to escape.

"Hey Sarada. This place typically contains the secrets of Uchiha clan. Don't you think your Dad would mind if I went in here."

She weaved some hand signs to open the doors as she snorted.

"Nah..He trusts you enough to give you his headband baka. Come to think of it, I am kinda glad that Mitsuki didn't tag along. I don't think Papa would have been too happy to have Orochimaru's son come here."

'There goes his plan.'

He thought wearily as the door opened with a creak and Sarada switched on the lights.

The place contained a tons of shelves, each with number of books and scrolls. The walls were pastel-colored with an Uchiha emblem on the top-right corner.

" It doesn't look that dirty. I don't think we will have to do much work."

Sarada happily announced as Boruto agreed. The area was far more clean than he expected. He could probably do it without breaking a sweat.

"Let's start now. You take the left corner and I will start with right."

"Got it."

It was after three hours of hard work and few arguments mixed with dropping of the old artifacts, their work was over.

"Phew."

Sarada wiped her forehead as Boruto grinned, too proud of himself for completing the task.

Don't get him wrong, but he didn't indulge in doing household chores like cleaning and stuff. It was his first time which greatly pleased the boy.

"That wasn't too bad."

"Yup, we make a good team. Dattebase!"

Sarada dusted off her clothes and adjusted her glasses when she saw something lying on the ground few steps ahead.

"What's that?"

Boruto followed her gaze as he noticed a scroll fallen on the floor.

Sarada trotted off towards it as she picked up the paper and observed it.

"Hey, there is something written on it. I can't understand it though."

Boruto scratched his neck as he pointed at the strange symbols while Sarada frowned. She activated her Sharingan as the words became clear to her. So, it was one of those secret scrolls after all.

"Time Travel Jutsu."

She read slowly as Boruto blinked at her before glancing back at the piece of paper in her hand. The scroll untied on its own to reveal its content.

"Hmm…I don't believe it's a real deal."

Sarada said as she read through its contents while Boruto shook his head.

"What do you mean Sara? What's written here.?"

"It contains a time travel jutsu. You just have to say which time you wanna go to and it takes you here."

Boruto's eyes sparkled with excitement as he snatched it away from her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Let's try it out then."

Sarada wrinkled her nose in disapproval as she tried to get it back from him.

"No ways. We are not trying anything you Baka! It can be dangerous."

"We won't know that until we try."

"But.."

"Aww..come on Sara-chan. Pretty please. Just once I promise."

She blushed when he used the suffix with her name and bowed her head.

"Fine. But only once. Got it?"

"Yup!"

He rolled it open as she read through the jutsu activating signs. She weaved her hands as pointed before she looked up at him.

"Where do you wanna go, Boruto?"

He thought for a moment before grinning widely.

"To the time when our parents were only genins."

Corners of her mouth spread as she too smiled widely before reading.

"20-Nen mae ni watashi o torimasu"

A white light appeared as they both closed their eyes and felt gravity give away from under their feet. They found themselves falling in an infinite hole as they both screamed. It went on like it for few minutes before the light disappeared and the blackness surrounded them.

"Ah!..."

Sarada rubbed her head as she felt it throbbing painfully. She slowly opened her eyes as she noticed herself lying in an unfamiliar surrounding. She was reminded of Boruto as she looked here and there before she spotted him standing few feets away, staring in awe.

She slowly got up as she wobbled a bit. Her leg have probably cramped on the way.

"Boruto."

He looked at her before pointing a finger in the front.

"See.."

She turned her head as her mouth practically dropped at the scene in front.

Instead of Seven heads carved on the mountains there were only four of them..which means

"We are in the past."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _ **So, how was it? Good or Bad.**_

 _ **We will be soon seeing some of the familiar faces. Just wait.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **20-Nen mae ni watashi o -torimasu- Take us 20 years back.**_


End file.
